


Be Wary of the Sun

by icedcoffeebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Daedalus and Icarus, Description Heavy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heavy Angst, I apologize in advance, Icarus and the sun, M/M, No beta we die like Quackity in Tales from the SMP, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebee/pseuds/icedcoffeebee
Summary: His father had always warned him to be wary of the Sun.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Be Wary of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I heard the reference to the story of Icarus in _Roadtrip_ and went on autopilot, and I've reverted back to my middle school Greek Mythology phase. Also I love the headcanon of Sapnap being born in and immune/resistant to fire, so that was a heavy influence as well.
> 
> Enjoy, and I apologize in advance.

Karl had always been drawn to the sun.

In his youth, Karl often sat in the rays of sun which filtered through the small windows of the tower. His father, busy with his inventions, never paid much mind to the boy. So Karl made his own fun, chasing the golden rays as they shifted across the floor, contorting his hands in strange positions to block the light from hitting the floor and creating fun puppets and figures.

But it was easier to make up his own games at nine.

Now, at twenty two, he struggled to find the joy in making his shadow figures or counting each brick as the golden light washed over it. There was little left for him to do but look at the source of the light, studying it. His father had always warned him to be wary of the sun. 

_Don’t look at it too long, son, it’ll damage your eyes._

_Don’t sit in that spot for too long, son, you’ll get burned._

_Don’t get too curious, son, you’ll end up hurt._

But Karl was never known to be a fantastic listener.

__________

At some point in time, he had taken to having conversations with the Sun while his father worked. Karl loved to climb up to the biggest window of the tower, swing his feet over it and sit on the ledge while he rambled on and on, his face warmed by bright rays and his skin cooled by the ocean breeze as it passed by. He did this every day, sitting until his pale skin tinted pink with burn and his legs had gone numb from his seat on the hard stone windowsill.

But he never expected the Sun to answer him back. And he definitely never expected for the Sun to be so… interesting.

See, Karl didn’t talk to the sun in the sky, no, that’d be silly. Karl spoke with the Sun himself, the broad shouldered, tan boy who radiated heat and took a seat alongside Karl in the window. The boy waited, every day, for Karl to rise, bringing the sun up alongside him. And when Karl tired in the evenings, swinging his legs back inside the safety of the tower, he lowered the sun once more. The sun was on Karl’s time, now, and he seemed not to mind.

Karl spoke often of his longing to leave the tower, and the Sun listened. The Sun, or Sapnap, as he’d told Karl to call him, ached for Karl when he spoke of these things.

Sapnap could leave the tower easily. Every day, after Karl had left the window ledge and gone to bed, Sapnap made his way back to the sun, flying gracefully through the sky as though he belonged in it. He wracked his brain for ways to bring Karl with him, the other boy possessing no such abilities.

But Sapnap’s planning proved unnecessary when Karl’s father revealed the project he had been working on, all those years Karl spent playing in the sun, all of them leading to his father’s greatest invention yet. An escape.

So when Karl told Sapnap of his father’s creation, both boys were overjoyed. They laughed, embracing one another tightly and looking across the sky below them. Karl smiled, he wanted to stay in the Sun’s embrace forever. And soon he would.

So the day came for Karl and his father to try out their wings, to fly freely out of the tower they’d been imprisoned in for two decades, and Karl couldn’t help but be excited.

His father scolded him, reminding him yet again to keep his distance from the sun. The wings were only made from feathers and wax, after all, and too much heat could send them dripping apart, falling freely through the air.

Karl wasn’t listening. All he could think of was the Sun, _his_ Sun, _his Sapnap_. In a short time, he’d be back in his warm embrace, this time for good.

So he stood still as his father strapped on his wings, thick and heavy white feathers, and he smiled. He couldn’t help but smile, he was so close to getting what he wanted. _Where_ he wanted.

And when he climbed through the windowsill one last time, his father reminding him again to stay away from the sun, Karl laughed. _Stay away from the sun._ As if he could try.

He could see Sapnap in the distance, perched in a tree, his red hot aura standing out brilliantly among the rich greens of the trees and the soft beige of the nearby sands.

And Karl pushed off of the ledge, jumping and spreading his arms, heart pumping with adrenaline as he soared through the sky, every second becoming closer to his destination, Sapnap. The two would meet at the tree and fly up towards the sun, hand in hand forever, that was the plan.

Karl could hear his father calling out behind him, shouting to turn away from the sun, but Karl ignored his warnings. Karl felt the cool ocean air pushing against his face as he soared higher, closer and closer to the tree where he was to meet Sapnap. 

He landed gracefully within the branches, Sapnap moving quickly to meet him. Karl could feel his warmth from more than an arm’s length away, grinning at the familiar comfort of the Sun’s heated surroundings. 

Karl felt the Sun’s arms around his waist, burying his face in Karl’s neck, gripping him in a tight, warm hug.

The Sun took a step back, balancing easily on the branch. He pressed a brief yet scalding kiss to Karl’s lips, pulling back to meet his eyes. “Are you ready?”

Karl didn’t hesitate. “More than ever.”

Karl had long since tuned out the cries from his father, resting in a nearby tree, desperately trying to reach his son. He had long since taken notice of his wings, the wax softening from the gentle heat radiating off of Sapnap.

So when Sapnap began to soar up towards the sun, Karl didn’t waste time in following. He pushed off of the tree branch, following behind Sapnap and racing towards the sun. His father’s cries grew frantic in the distance, and the wax covering the feathers on his back began to drip quickly down into the ocean. 

When they were halfway to their destination, the feathers began to fall. Karl still didn’t notice, the soft white plumes cascading down in his wake, settling on the surface of the sea below.

And at three quarters of the way to the sun, the wax grew too soft, and the shape of the feathered wings warped, struggling to glide across the air. Finally, Karl noticed the trouble approaching him, he called out for Sapnap, flying far ahead of him.

The Sun turned, seeing the brunette boy behind him start to fall back down towards the ground, the feathers of his broken wings floating back up and around him. He reached, but he was too far, and Karl was falling too fast.

So the Sun dove down to grab him, but missed his hand, and Karl slipped further and further away from his grip. The Sun tried to follow him, tried to speed up enough to fly below him and scoop him up into safety, but Karl was falling faster than the Sun could fly, and growing closer to the sea with every second.

Sapnap was forced to watch as Karl splashed into the water, unable to reach in and pull him out for risk of extinguishing his own skin, and hold Karl’s eyes one last time, watching him sink lower into the sea.

His fathers words echoed in Karl’s head as he hit the seafloor and his eyes fluttered closed.

_Don’t get too curious, son, you’ll end up hurt._

__________

His father had always warned him to be wary of the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm sorry.
> 
> To be fair, if you already knew the story of Icarus, you knew how this was going to end.
> 
> I wrote, edited, and posted this all within three hours after four in the morning, therefore I actually have no idea what I'm writing and will be just as shocked as you all when I reread this after I wake up at two in the afternoon. No seriously, the sun is coming up as I'm writing this.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @c0dename_bee, I have some more fun stuff planned and definitely not all angst (but also more angst, because I love making myself and others cry).


End file.
